yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 088
"Awakening of Evil, Part 3", known as "Summon the Winged God Dragon of Ra" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-eighth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on December 25, 2001 and in the United States on September 27, 2003. Major Events *Marik tells Odion that The Winged Dragon of Ra in his deck is actually just one of many copies made by the Rare Hunters. The Rare Hunters could not use them because they had no connection to the ancient scriptures, but Marik believes Odion will be able to. Odion decides he doesn't need to use the card to win. *More flashbacks reveal what happened as Odion grew up: **As a child Odion found out from his adoptive father, Mr. Ishtar, that the family needed an heir to carry on the legacy of the Tomb Keepers. Mrs. Ishtar suggested Odion, but Mr. Ishtar insisted it could only be their biological child; however, he reluctantly agreed when Mrs. Ishtar stated that it was fate that brought Odion to them. **When Ishizu was born, Mr. Ishtar was disappointed she was a girl and he wanted to try again for a boy. **Mrs. Ishtar suggested to Odion that he become the Tomb Keeper. Odion was pleased about this because he would then truly be part of the Ishtar family. **Later on, Marik was born and he replaced Odion as the heir. Mrs. Ishtar died shortly after giving birth. **When Marik was a child, he became ill after he was bitten by a cobra. Mr. Ishtar was furious and blamed Odion, but Marik still loved Odion as his brother. **Shortly before his Tomb Keeper's initiation, Marik was upset that he would have to live underground his whole life. Odion offered to take Marik's place but Mr. Ishtar refused. **After Marik's initiation, where he was tattooed the scriptures, Odion tattooed his own face to prove his loyalty. Odion also noticed a change in Marik's behaviour after that date. *Joey announces that he believes Odion isn't really Marik since Odion is dueling fairly while Marik has always been sneaky and manipulative. Yugi agrees but Kaiba doesn't. *Although Odion is about to win, Marik tells him to instead use The Winged Dragon of Ra, as it is his last chance to convince everyone he is the real Marik. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Odion, Part 3 Duel continued from previous episode. Joey has 200 Life Points remaining and controls "Jinzo" (2400/1500), "Insect Queen" (2400/2400), and "The Legendary Fisherman" (1850/1600) in Defense Position. Odion has 400 Life Points remaining and controls "Mystical Beast Serket" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, "Temple of the Kings", and "Swords of Revealing Light". Turn 21: Joey Joey draws "Polymerization". He then passes his turn. On Joey's End Phase, the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. Turn 22: Odion Odion draws. "Mystical Beast Serket" attacks and destroys "Jinzo". The effect of "Mystical Beast Serket" activates, increasing its ATK by half the ATK of the destroyed monster ("Mystical Beast Serket": 2500 → 3700/2000). Turn 23: Joey Joey draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 24: Odion Odion draws. "Mystical Beast Serket" attacks and destroys "Insect Queen". The effect of "Mystical Beast Serket" activates ("Mystical Beast Serket": 3700 → 4900/2000). Turn 25: Joey Joey draws "Shield & Sword". His hand contains "Polymerization", "Salamandra", and "Shield & Sword". Joey then passes his turn. Turn 26: Odion Odion draws. "Mystical Beast Serket" attacks and destroys "The Legendary Fisherman". The effect of "Mystical Beast Serket" activates ("Mystical Beast Serket": 4900 → 5825/2000). Turn 27: Joey Joey draws. He then passes. At this point, Joey tells Odion that he isn't the real Marik as Odion has been playing fairly while Marik himself plays dirty in order to get what he wants. Turn 28: Odion Odion draws. He prepares to use "Mystical Beast Serket" to attack directly, but Marik mentally tells him to Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" in order to protect his identity from being exposed. Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * Cut from the dub is a shot of the Rare Hunter falling after being struck by lightning and a column of rock falling on his opponent. * In the Japanese version, "Mystical Beast Serket" eats "Jinzo" while some of the characters react in disgust. In the dub, "Jinzo" disappears in a large flash of light while in the Beast's grasp and reactions are not shown. ** In addition to this, "Mystical Beast Serket" eats "Insect Queen" in the Japanese version while in the dub "Insect Queen" disappears in the same flash of light that "Jinzo" disappeared in. "The Legendary Fisherman" is shown disappearing this way as well even though it wasn't shown being eaten in the original. *Tristan about to throw up is cut from the dub. * When Marik is bitten by the cobra, the blood on his leg is digitized out in the dub and Odion's knife lodging into the cobra is removed. *Marik's father beating up Odion and threatening to kill him is cut from the dub. * In the Japanese version, Odion starts to resent Marik and is about to kill him with a knife until Marik calls him "brother". In the English version, Odion simply feels guilty for letting him down. * In the Japanese version, Marik is afraid because the scriptures will be painfully carved into his back. In the dub, he is afraid of living as a Tomb Keeper. * A close-up of Marik's back with the carvings is cut from the dub. * Removed from the dub is Marik's father throwing a candle at Odion and threatening to cut off his tongue. * Marik's ritual is removed from the dub which includes these scenes: ** Ishizu praying for Marik. ** Marik's father heating the knife blade for the ritual. ** Shadows on the wall showing Marik's father carving the ritual symbols on Marik's back and Marik shouting in pain. ** Odion planning his own ritual by holding up his knife. * "Obelisk the Tormentor" is added to a shot of Kaiba in the dub. Errors * In the very beginning, showing all the remaining Life Points and the monsters' Attack and Defense Points, Joey's "Jinzo", although in Defense Position, is shown standing up instead of kneeling, as shown in the previous episode when changed into Defense. * In one of the beginning scenes, when the entire gang and duelists are shown far away, Marik's right arm is shown next to his right pant leg without the Millennium Rod. * In another beginning scene, when the light circles around Marik, his right arm is holding the Rod behind his back, but then a close-up scene from the back shows Marik holding the Rod behind him with his left arm instead, and without the Duel Disk on this arm. * In the flashback, when Marik's dad first takes him as a baby from his mom, his hair is shown to be much more light brown from the back than blond or white, but when Marik is held up in the special room, it is shown white again. * One scene of Marik, near the end, shows him with his arms crossed, without the Rod but with the Duel Disk, although it has the possibility of being hidden in his clothes, especially in his huge pants pockets. * Near the very end of the episode, after Marik orders Odion to stop his attack on Joey with Serket, Marik's right arm that should hold the Millennium Rod behind his back is once again both seen next to his right leg instead and empty. * A slight continuity/editing error in the dub - towards the end of the episode, there is a flashback to episode 75, with a mind-controlled Joey using the Hinotama card on Yami Yugi. The flashback uses the scenes of Yami Yugi being struck the second time around, as well as a shot of him engulfed in flames, both of which were cut from the dub of the original episode, yet are featured in the flashback without edits. ** Also, right when Yami Yugi gets hit by the Hinotama magic card, Yugi's voice is heard instead of Yami Yugi. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes